Realistic three-dimensional (3D) models are increasingly common in many computer graphic areas. They are used in virtual reality walkthroughs, animation, solid modeling, visualization, and multimedia. Such models are also increasingly available on the Internet in a wide variety of application fields such as marketing, education, entertainment, interior and architectural design, fashion design, and others.
Indeed, many 3D modeling method and systems exist today. Three-dimensional models may be generated using CAD software and graphics luminance models. Such methods and systems, however, place a very heavy burden on the user who must supply mathematical models for texture, shading, geometric shape and lighting of the complex real world environment to be modeled. Due to human limitations and incomplete information about the objects to be modeled, it is very difficult to derive complete mathematic models and supply all necessary parameters. Building high complexity models is therefore tedious and extremely time-consuming.
Furthermore, while such methods and systems include texture mapping capabilities, they are incapable of producing realistic graphics rendering because of limitations on computer speed, object shape models, and object texture models. For example, it is very difficult to model the texture of a human face or a tree. Even if realistic texture is available, existing methods and systems do not provide adequate tools to match each texture of the object to each face of the model. Rather, each image must be mapped to the appropriate model face individually, in a piece-meal fashion.
Other methods and systems, which use laser scanning and range sensing hardware to generate 3D information and image texture from and object, are very expensive and therefore inaccessible to most people. In addition, the complex hardware is difficult to repair or replace.
Such laser scanner methods and systems are also intrusive. For example, a human subject cannot be scanned by a strong laser with his or her eyes open. Moreover, such methods and systems cannot work with long distance, large objects, or glossy or dark surfaces. The color map from such methods and systems is also restricted by the wave-length of the laser light and therefore lacks realism.
Still another method and system exists in which, at a discrete number of vantage points, several images are taken that are then stitched together to form a panoramic screen dedicated to that vantage point. An example of such a method and system is QuickTime VR technology from Apple Inc. Since no 3D model is ever created, however, one cannot navigate continuously between vantage points while viewing. Instead, one can only jump from one vantage point to another. Moreover, many panoramic screens for different vantage points are redundant. Indeed, data representation becomes more redundant as more vantage points are used.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved method and system for building three-dimensional virtual reality object models. Such an improved method and system would overcome the problems associated with the prior art methods and systems described above.